


Absence of Your Soul

by HopeforSabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Frottage, Gabriel the flirt, Internal crisis over what he's willing to do with Sam, M/M, Oh there will be smut, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam's sex drive, You know you love Sabriel, budding BSDM kinks, handjob, mention of Destiel - Freeform, small pain kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeforSabriel/pseuds/HopeforSabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam had been working too hard. He woke up one day to find that his soul was missing, or at least he felt like it was. Then Gabriel walks in and kicks his sex-drive into high gear. If Sam wasn't going to over-think or second-guess, it could get interesting real quick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Discovery

Sam woke up this morning and went for a run. He didn't always do that, but today felt like it was something he needed to do. In fact, it had been a long time since he ran, now that he thought about it. What, like 6 months? He felt like he'd been living in a haze of work, eat, drink, sleep, coffee, work, for longer than he could remember. With Dean taking over Bobby's position as the Captain of Search and Rescue for the Mid-West after the accident, Dean hadn't had time to come over for dinner or breakfast or, well- anything for a long time. It was quiet, and work kept him putting one foot in front of the other. 

It was peculiar. Usually when Sam would run,  the stress would melt off his soul, leaving an opening for creating a world around him. He would notice lurking faces in the bark of trees, create stories for the quirky front yards he would pass, or wonder at the journeys an old car had taken. Today, he noticed the color of the sky. He was aware he was outside. He saw names on the tombstones of the old cemetery he loved to run through, and no backstory was created. He simply pronounced them. He felt vacant. Empty. The noticed the absence of caring. It was a little unnerving. 

Sam fought harder, on the run back to his apartment, to find a muse within his surroundings. He wanted to find something that kicked off a story or got him curious about something. By the time his running app was recounting the route, he probably should have been worried, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. He didn't feel relaxed or revived; his muscles felt warm and used. Something was missing. Off. It would have to wait. He needed to get to work. 

The University had a great library, and it felt good to be on the team that kept it running smoothly for the hardworking students and faculty. Sam had been working at the library for a few years now, but only part time. This school year, he was promoted: Supervisor of the opening shift. With that, he made the schedules for his crew, held the key to the library which, more often than not, was opened a little early for someone dying to get in some last minute studying or research a paper, and spent most of his day re-shelving checked in books. 

It wasn't what he was hoping to do, but after so many years taking classes and changing his major, he managed to get enough credits to start his Information Studies degree. That was the one to stick. Now he was working full-time and taking classes to get his Master's Degree. It would take a while, but he felt being a librarian was his end game. It just made sense for him. Having something make sense was new to Sam. 

"Hey 'ya, Sammo!" Ash called while swinging both doors open to the library, "The man has arrived. Time to get checkin' stuff out! Like me, ladies!"

"Dude! There's no one but us here. Simmer down," Sam said in the sternest voice he could utter where Ash was concerned. He smiled at him and opened the door built into the counter to let the undergrad into the inner sanctum. "You'd better get scanning. Looks like we had a mass drop last night."

Ash's fingers flew over the keyboard, logging him into the system and timing himself into work. He was confident in his ability to use technology and continue to carrying on questionable conversations.

"So. What's with you? Somethin's diffren. Can't quite put m'finger on it, but's there. You feelin' OK?"

Ash's observation and concern were compounding the evidence from the run. There was something wrong, but darned if Sam knew. He shrugged his shoulders and kept right on moving, filling the cart with an order only he could track. 

"Off to shelve," Sam muttered on his way to the right of the counter, towards the History section. 

What should bother him, the lack of feeling any real kind of emotions, didn't. It was actually a relief. He didn't care that he didn't really care. 

It was a few hours later before he realized he was starting to get hungry. He'd already seen Ash time-out and head to his first class, and his new co-worker, a shy kid named Kevin, time-in. They didn't chat much, but Kevin didn't really need any extra attention. He had his side-work done in record time and would study in between anyone coming to check out. Kevin was looking up a journal on the Madagascan's Lemurs when Sam saw the door swing open with a tower of books being carried in by two hands and adorably short legs in jeans that had a cuff at the ankle. He could just see a tuft of blond hair glowing in the ray of sun, sticking up from behind the stack of books. 

Sam was over the counter, and had half the books raised off the stranger's hands before he could even finish asking, "You want help with those?"

He heard, "Lost a bet. Whole frat found books for me to turn in for them. Arms are killin' me!" But what he felt was an irregular heart beat looking into the amber colored eyes of an angel. "Thanks for giving me a hand. Wasn't sure how I was gonna put those down!"

Sam's skin felt tight and stung with the blood that rushed to the surface. He felt the involuntary pull towards this man, and the very real need that was making itself known against his kakis. He held the books low, pushing the half-door out of the way, and hurried to the check-in terminal. He almost body-checked Kevin as he maneuvered in front of him, but the kid was spry enough to zag out of his way. Instincts of a ninja, that kid. 

"So...do you need a check-in receipt for each of them individually, or are you just dropping off?" Sam questioned with a little emphasis on the receipts. He didn't really want to analyze why he wanted to make a shit-ton of work for himself. No one wanted receipts. 

The man laid his arms on the counter, overlapping his palms, and rested his chin on his knuckle, "Receipts. I'm positive I need proof. I'm a transfer from an out-of-state chapter, and even though I'm a full member of the fraternity, I want to give them a little fun with some hazing. If they think I suffered more for the errand, it could earn me a little reprieve."

Sam nodded once and let out a "hmmph" before scanning in the first book and hitting print for an individual receipt. It was late. "Um, so. It's late. Do you....?"

"Ya. Of course. I'm sure that's part of it. Pay the fines, right?" The man leaned his ear on his hand and looked up at Sam, winked, and pushed himself off of his hands. He grasped his wallet, and flung it on the counter, rooting around for his card. 

Sam took it from his hands, and read, "Gabriel Shurley? You sure you want all of these on your Mastercard? Not sure that is part of the deal."

Gabriel nodded, "Oh yea. Trust me. If I drop these off, and these guys come in to find fines, then I'm going to be blamed for turning them in late. I have record that I turned them in, and proof that they are up-to-date with their account. I'm iron-clad." He was leaning one arm on the counter, ankles crossed, looking back towards the door. "And, well, the scenery isn't too bad. I've done worse with my time."

"Sure you have. It's a library, not skid row," Sam was on the defense, until Gabriel turned around with a sucker in his mouth and a grin framing the bulging lips. 

Sam felt his breath hitch and in the same instant felt the wash of heat claiming his thigh, his stomach, oh- yea, and his dick. 

"Flirt," Sam breathed out, admonishing Gabriel and yet, not really. This was where Sam usually felt uncertain and seconded guessed his actions. Now he was calculating how soon he could take a break and get himself off, with or without this man standing, with all the cockiness he could muster, before him. 

"Hhhhmmmmmmm, caught red-handed. Didn't think you were going to call me on it, being all sexy-librarian over there. Figured I'd have to court you for at least a year!" Smiling, showing teeth this time, pointing the stick of the very cherry lollipop in Sam's direction. "Maybe I had you pegged all wrong, but after you hopped over the counter to help a fair maiden, guess it isn't that much of a shock."

Sam froze mid-scan, "You saw that?"

"Yep."

"Hmmm," Sam responded, going back to the rhythm of scanning the book, scanning the card, and printing the receipt. It helped him to do something rote to catch his bearings. He wanted to feel this guys skin in his hands. Soon. He wanted to taste the sweat on the back of his neck. He could almost smell the lingering scent of his fabric softener against the slight swell of his abdomen. There wasn't much Sam needed to think over, but think through? That was another story. "We should go out,"Sam stated like he was ordering a strawberry milkshake at Burger King. 

"Oh. Definitely," Gabriel responded, swirling his tongue around the orb of hard sugar like it contained the very oxygen his cells needed, greedy and searching for more. "I'm free after my last class. Be done around seven."

"That won't do. Too long," Sam didn't flinch or slow down his continued movement. He now had an almost completely diminished pile of books, and an impressive stack of receipts on the counter, "Don't think I can wait all the way 'till then."

"Tough," Gabriel countered. "I'm worth the wait. Not easy, either. I will concede I'm forward, but you'll need to wait a bit to get into my pants," he stipulated, grabbing the completed stack of paper and turned around towards the door. "I'll be out in front of the humanities building by 7:05, and I expect to get a meal and talk to you. If you're not there, I'll figure you weren't up for earning the best sex of your life!"

Sam watched him walk out the door, adjusted his dick, and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He would be off at five, and had plans to go home and shower...again. He set an alarm for 6:30 that would give him plenty of time to get back to campus, park, and be waiting for Gabriel. He was, in fact, up for earning the best sex of his life. If he had anything to say about it, that sex would happen tonight. 

 


	2. Temptation of the Flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam followed through on the invitation to see Gabriel. Their connection was electric and Sam wanted to get him somewhere, anywhere, as long as he could be closer to him.

With a shower, shave, and an extra layer of deodorant, Sam used his long legs to carry him across campus. Despite the alarm and time management, he arrived only five minutes early, finding a cement bench that encircled a giant oak to sit on. His muscles were humming with anticipation of tensing and flexing, holding that little angel tight. He had no guilt about wanting him for sex, not trying to woo him, and that was something that made him pause for about five seconds, until the door to the Humanities Building opened. 

There was a small group of students, mostly younger, walking outside, darting into the four corners, heading off to the dorms or the parking lots in which they'd been lucky enough to find an empty spot. Watching their bodies scatter made Gabriel's bee-line towards Sam that much more erotic. The street light illuminated him from behind, making him glow against the evening shadows. He walked with confidence, as if he was pushing the others out of the way, trying to get to Sam. Sam felt the exhale of a deep breath he wasn't aware he'd taken. He immediately missed that oxygen, feeling like Gabriel had sucked up all the air around him. 

"You're here," Gabriel smiled, stating the fact with a bit of surprise, and more than a little touch of pleasure. "I was hoping you'd be here."

Sam nodded. Even sitting, Sam was able to look directly into Gabriel's eyes. Warmth spread through his chest, so he reached out to take Gabriel's hand. 

"I'm glad I'm here, too," Sam pulled Gabriel closer to him, feeling Gabriel's jeans brush the inside of both his thighs. 

Gabriel never broke eye contact, "Well, well, well. You meant what you said earlier. Someone is getting ahead of himself." All the bravado he felt was offset by the fact that those words were throaty whispers and that Gabriel didn't move away from Sam. Not an inch. 

Sam felt his tongue lick along the outside of his own top lip, slowly dragging itself back inside his mouth, and causing him to bit his lip. He wanted to taste the man standing in front of him. All of his senses were caught up in Gabriel. Leather, denim, clean cotton, the sharp tang of Sport Deodorant, the sweet scent of red licorice... and something else. Charisma? Enthusiasm? Confidence? Sam wanted to drink those larger than life characteristics in and drown in their deliciousness. 

"Doesn't look like I am, but I'll back off as far as you need me to. I don't take what isn't freely given," Sam got closer to Gabriel as he spoke and breathed the last few words directly into his left ear, lingering near the man before leaning back. "Where do you want to eat?"

Gabriel's shoulders quivered and he let out a quick whimper, "Would it be to forward to say, 'Anywhere you want me?' after my big display of bravado?" 

"No. I'd like that. I make a mean grilled cheese at my place, if you're up to that and a cup of soup. Or, I can wine and dine you. As long as I'm close to you, that's where I want to be," Sam's hands had never left the tops of his thighs, restraint he didn't know he had. 

His palms felt like they were on fire, and Gabriel's body would be made of sweet, cool ice. He enjoyed the burn, the waiting, the wanting. It was the right amount of pain. He hadn't felt much lately, and it reminded him of the sweet release you felt when you scratched a mosquito bite. You knew it would get worse the more you scratched it, but you really didn't give a fuck. You scratched the hell out of it.

"Yeah. Grilled cheese is awesome," Gabriel took a few steps back and nodded to Sam to stand up. 

Walking to Sam's car, Gabriel chatted nonstop about the douche-bags he lived with, his adorable brother who needed to find the right guy, and the thrill of moving from the desert where nothing ever happened. Sam nodded, responded, but focused on the buffer of air between them as they walked side-by-side. It was the push and the pull of magnets flipping their poles, wanting to know if it was OK to slam together or keep their distance. 

"This is me," Sam motioned to the silver Ford Taurus, "and I promise to only feed and talk to you, unless you ask for something else. Scout's honor," two fingers held up perpendicular to his elbow, and the look of pure innocence plastered on his face. "So, ask..." Sam waited for Gabriel to move to get in his car, willing him to jump up and pull him into a sloppy kiss, then blow him in the parking lot. 

"Hmmmmmm, ask for something else? What more could a guy want? Pan-fried, buttery goodness and conversation? Sounds delicious," Gabriel managed to slide up to Sam's body, as close as someone could plaster themselves without actually touching before slipping into the passenger seat. Sam adjusted his jeans as he closed the car door, disguising the need to feel the pressure against his dick. It took the anticipatory edge off the free-flowing arousal, but didn't solve the problem of needing to drive with all the blood flowing from his brain to his cock. 

Walking to the other side of the car was difficult, what with fantasizing all the ways he could strip Gabriel out of that green jacket and black t-shirt. All the places he could find the jeans and what he was convinced would be boxer briefs, the next morning ran through his mind. He was on the sixth place he'd like to leave a hickey by the time he got the car to start, and he had to admit, he was screwed.

"I'm wondering how I'm going to remember how to get home when all I want to find out is what your skin tastes like," Sam purred over the sound of the engine. "You look sweet to me," licking his lips again, wringing out the little flavor his vanilla Chap stick had left behind. 

Gabriel's Cognac eyes swept over Sam's body, their gaze felt like he was being coated in a thin layer of melted wax, briefly hot, then constrictive. "Your sweet tongue is making me reconsider my original plan of being slightly hard-to-get." 

"You're already harder to get than I wanted, but I'm not really complaining. Wondering what you taste like is fucking hot," Sam put the car into drive and navigated through the concrete bordered parking area and jetting out into the line of cars leaving campus. "It makes me want to put in a little effort to find out, but if you want to make it easy on me," Sam raised one eyebrow while he eyed the pulse point under Gabriel's ear, "I won't have a problem with that."

Gabriel let his smile grow, increment by slowly revealing increment. The lecherous grin accompanied by both smoldering eyes burning a hole in his skin, specifically the skin by his collar bone, were like trying to stop drinking the sweet antifreeze even after you know it was going to kill you. 

Sam parked and walked Gabriel to the door, opening it for him, like a gentleman. Gabriel walked in and went right to the kitchen, and opened the fridge. He pulled out all the ingredients to make a grilled cheese, and smiled at Sam.

"So, let's see. You could make this for me now, and we could talk, or..." He leaned up against the back of the counter, "We could play a little game?"

That innocent question wasn't living up to the tone it was given in, and Sam knew it. The game was going to be something fun, dirty, and lead to him with his mouth latched on to this man's neck. He was in. All in.

"I'm up for that," Sam nodded. Licking his lips was becoming a Pavlovian reaction when he looked at Gabriel, "What did you have in mind?"


	3. The Taste of Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the games begin! But in these games, there are no losers.

Gabriel pushed himself off the counter, crossing the room to Sam's personal space, and filling up the room with a golden glow. Sam wondered if the light was coming from Gabriel, or if he was starting to hallucinate from the lack of blood to his brain.

"What I want to know, before I sleep with you, is who you are. I want to have more to go on than just a fine ass and some chivalry. Now, don't get me wrong...nothing wrong with those qualifications you've got going there, but I feel like we're on the precipice of something. Either a night of mind-blowing orgasms, or...more. Are you still game?"

Gabriel was standing close. Very close. Sam could feel the heat of his body, but knew there was a contest about to start, and he didn't want to break any rules before it had a chance. He wanted to win. Nodding, Sam confirmed, "Completely."

He could feel sweat starting to form at the base of his neck and beading up on his stomach, but he stood solid and still, waiting for the parameters, breathing slowly.

Gabriel smirked, "Well then. I ask you a question, and you answer it to my satisfaction. If you can do that, I let you choose a spot on my body for a ten second exploration. You don't give me the answer I want? I start to make us grilled cheese and we talk for the rest of the night. No harm, no foul. The question is too much? That's OK. We just get to know each other the normal way. You're open? Rewards could be endless."

"Q & A for rewards?" Sam tried for sarcastic. He really did, but his shaking voice made him sound drunk with hormones. Accurate. "Am I a dog getting a snack every time I do my master's bidding?"

"You like that, don't you?" Gabriel found a way to inch closer to Sam, "Oh, my boy. We could have so much fun if you say, 'Yes' to that question."

His eyes seemed to appear feral, and Sam could only nod. That was the extent of his thought process. His mind was empty except for the neon sign blinking in his brain that read, "Say Yes Stupid."

Gabriel's fingers touched the first button on Sam's flannel. He drew the finger down to the next button, then across his chest with the pressure of a humming bird, tracing the lines in the plaid. "First one's easy. What, in all the heavens, is your name?"

The surprise laugh that escaped Sam's lips made Gabriel smile, "Sam. Sam Winchester. I can't believe I didn't tell you my name. I got yours from your card. I didn't even tell you my name. What the hell is wrong with me?" Sam brushed his hands through is hair, as he looked down at his shoes, but noticed that Gabriel hadn't moved his hand. "Do you want to know anything else about my name?" Sam raised his eyes to look into Gabriel's and grinned to show his teeth. He knew that was the grin that got him his first date, and he never failed to throw it out when he thought he needed a little extra insurance. 

Gabriel let his lips fall open, "No. Perfect. Choose your target for ten seconds, Sam Winchester."

Sam bent his knees and tilted his head, sucking in a breath as he let his mouth hover under Gabriel's left ear. He dipped his head, tongue landing at the juncture of Gabriel's neck and shoulder. Softly moaning, he licked one long swipe back up behind Gabriel's ear. Sweet but soft, like lavender ice cream. Sam rubbed his tongue on the roof of his mouth, savoring the feel of it, before pulling back to check for approval.  Finding Gabriel's eyes closed, head tipped to the side, and his own tongue licking at the corner of his mouth, Sam pulled himself back from grabbing Gabriel.

Sam took a step back, "Ready for the next question," he breathed, wondering if there was anything he wouldn't gladly tell Gabriel and briefly if there was anything he shouldn't tell him. 

Gabriel let out a soft breath of a cough in the back of his throat and opened his eyes, "Best. Game. Ever." Gabriel took a step closer to Sam, almost pinning him against the living room wall, "What are you studying? Be thorough," he added as he raked his eyes from Sam's mouth to his belt. 

Sam knew he wasn't hiding anything south of that belt buckle. He was hard. The heat, the electric pleasure sensations, the ache. It was all from that one point of contact. He hadn't even put his hands on the man yet, and god was that fucking hot. He wanted more, so the words kept coming. 

"Library, I mean, Information Studies. Was going to be a lot of things, but felt at home with the books. All the knowledge of all the world in one spot. A man could learn anything, go anywhere, and I would get to be part of it forever. So, yeah. Books. I want to be a librarian?" Sam wanted to know if that was enough of an answer. If not, he'd gladly keep talking.

"Hmmmm. Why is that so fucking hot?" Tilting his head, Gabriel squinted his eyes. "I want to know why, but I'm sure it is just because you are smart, and smart is sexy as hell. My major is Communications. Which means we can talk all night, but not now. Green light," Gabriel nodded and closed his eyes.

Sam fell to his knees and lifted up Gabriel's shirt. He noticed Gabriel's hands shoot up, but didn't stop until he found his right hip bone. Mouth watering, he latched on and gently sucked on the soft flesh covering the juncture. Honey. Honey and ocean air. Sam had is hand on Gabriel's other hip out of instinct. When the number ten flashed in his mind's eye, he pulled back, noticing for the first time that Gabriel's hands were fisting in the flannel on his shoulder. Sam stayed on the floor and waited for the man to steady his breathing.

"Next question," Sam rushed out, begging to discover the words Gabriel wanted him to say. He sucked his own tongue, focusing on how the feel of it was changed from making contact with Gabriel's body. It felt cooler than the rest of his mouth, and yet hotter. His breath was shallow and he needed to move this game along.

"Why me?" Gabriel squeaked out, "You're so fucking gorgeous. Why me? I'm nothing compared to you."

Sam leaned into the fingers on his face, drowning in the sweetness of the gesture, keenly aware of how long it had been since he had been touched with such care. "You're beautiful. Your smile makes me forget to breathe. Your thoughtful, kind, and have a good sense of humor. You are intoxicating. I can't think of anything I'd rather do than let you touch me like this forever," Sam's words came out fast, desperate, honest. It was as if there were no boundaries between what he wanted and what he was willing to say.

He heard, "Oh my god," before lips crashed into his. Dr. Pepper lip balm and cotton candy. Sam met Gabriel's tongue and pulled Gabriel close, fingers caught in his gossamer hair, left hand digging into his shoulder blades, swearing the definition felt like wings. Gabriel was kissing him. Kissing him like he held the key to the last oxygen tank on a submarine. 

"Come here," Sam pulled Gabriel onto his lap, gasping at the contact with his body. Almost coming, Sam winced, pulling his head back and encircling his whole arm around Gabriel's back.

Trying to breathe, Sam couldn't get far before Gabriel latched on to his neck. Sucking and grinding against Sam, Gabriel grabbed at Sam's shirt, yanking it off of him, "You. Fuck, you sweet talking demon. You'll be the death of me," Flannel off, Gabriel had Sam's t-shirt pulled up to his neck and gasped out, "Fuck. Jesus, fuck. Bed. Take me to bed. Now. Sweet mother of god, I need you naked. In bed. Now."

Sam pulled around Gabriel's back harder, leaned forward to put his right hand on the ground, and got onto one knee. Before Gabriel could finish his sentence, Sam had pulled Gabriel's legs around his waist, and they were halfway to the bedroom. 

"You have got to be kidding me," Gabriel's voice was muffled in Sam's clavicle dip, "I've had dreams about you doing that." 

Sam stopped at the edge of the bed, shaken from his somnambulant state, "Dreams?" What was he talking about? They met a few short hours ago?

Gabriel stilled. With a deep breath, he slumped and pushed both hands against Sam's chest. "I've seen you before."

Not letting go of his prize, even if he was confused, Sam probed, "I would have noticed you. Where?"

Gabriel rubbed his forehead with his right hand, "Everywhere. Library, food court, quad, grocery store. Always reading or looking off into space. I fell in love with you instantly, but never had the chance to talk to you," Gabriel looked from behind his hand, "Never took the chance."

"How is that possible? How did I not see you? You're...You're...You're..breathtaking,"Sam felt his left arm burn, but he didn't care. He brushed the stray hairs from Gabriel's face, and slotted his hand along his chin, and rubbed his cheek with his thumb, "I can't believe you managed to stay hidden from me. You glow."

Gabriel bowed his head to the left, "I don't glow," but his face begged to differ with him. His skin glowed the most beautiful shade of red, and Sam felt the increased heat burn into his hand. 

"You do. I felt my chest tighten when I took those books away and saw your face. I wanted nothing more than to take you in my arms, like this, right at that moment. You may have seen me before, but trust me when I say I would have noticed if I'd seen you," Nothing had changed his mind. He wanted Gabriel. Now. So, he kissed him softly and knelt down on the bed, laying Gabriel under him. "Trust me."

Sam pushed up Gabriel's black t-shirt, revealing the slightly tanned skin of his belly. It wasn't chiseled like his own, and Sam buried his face in the soft flesh, licking and nibbling while he held tightly to his waist. 

"You're sure?"Gabriel grabbed the back of Sam's head and pulled him closer to him, bucking up into his chest. Sam growled and drug his hand down to Gabriel's thigh, digging in his fingers. "Oh, yesyesyesyesyes, Sam."

Sam kissed up towards his chest, "You didn't know my name until now?" Not slowing down until he reached the pink nipple in his path, rolling it with his tongue, then nibbling the nub between his teeth. Gabriel shouted and pulled Sam tightly against him.

"No, Sam. Oh Sam. Yes, Sam. I didn't know. Wanted to. Touch me, Sam,"Gabriel was writhing and rolling his head on the bedspread, maroon cotton framed him like an offering to a pagan god. Sam felt very much like a god right then, strong, sure, and ready to take what he was freely given.

Sam's palm felt dry as it scraped over the denim until he reached the heat of Gabriel's erection. It flinched against the contact of Sam's hand, making Sam want to get his hands on it even more. He leaned on his elbow, scrambling to get the jeans open and unzipped, then pulling them off down to Gabriel's knees. He shoved down the grey boxer briefs, and took his cock into his hand. The velvety smooth muscle jerked and got even harder. Sam scooted up Gabriel's body to his face. Their lips were on fire, Sam rocked against the bed, Gabriel's tongue in his mouth, body against his chest and dick sliding softly in his palm. He knew he was close, but he wanted to make sure Gabriel came first. He moaned in Gabriel's ear and nibbled as he whispered, "You're so fucking hot," before biting down a little harder.

Gabriel's muscles seized and the bucked his shoulders back against the bed, coming in Sam's hand. Before Sam could finish stroking the final drop from Gabriel, he came in his pants, vision going white. He felt himself pull Gabriel closer as he came down from the intensity of the orgasm.

"Hot," Sam mumbled out. He enjoyed feeling sticky and warm and happy, clinging to Gabriel. 

Gabriel leaned over and licked into Sam's mouth, bringing them to a slow lazy kiss that made his whole body buzz, "Better than I dreamed. So much better."

Sam had a few seconds of wondering if he should clean up before he felt Gabriel pulling off his pants and underwear, wiping his sensitive dick with his own shirt. All Sam had done was lift his hips and pull Gabriel back on top of him when he was done with the clean up. "I'm not quite done with you. Nap and round two?"

With no hesitation, Gabriel replied, "Yes. Then the grilled cheese I was promised, Sam."

 

 


	4. Cleaning up Gabriel's Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crumbs are tricky little morsels. Sam didn't want to let any of them go to waste.

Gabriel was sitting cross-legged, naked, in Sam's bed, licking buttery crumbs from his thumb.

"You are so sexy," Sam mumbled, shaking his head.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, "Gotta a thing for food?" He winked, but his question was genuine. There was a light behind his eyes.

"No. I have a thing for you," Sam was on grilled cheese number two, almost down to the last bite of crust, and felt no guilt at all. None for the food, and none for the naked man in his bed. He should. He should be concerned that they didn't date, that Gabriel hadn't met Dean, and that he really didn't know much about him. Mostly, he should be freaked out that the only thing he wanted was more of Gabriel, not giving more than a passing glance as to why. Why was he so desperate for this man? Where did his normal common sense and list of noble steps to have a relationship go? There was almost zero courting. Nothing. No guilt. It was oddly freeing.

Gabriel sucked the last bit of evidence from lunch off his index finger, then, pointing it at Sam, posed this question, "Why did I give it up so easily for you? I had a plan. Three dates, then a little groping. I wasn't going to give in. The game was for sport, kind of to torture you a little before I pulled back and made the grilled cheese, but it totally backfired on me. Seriously. Do you have some poetic godly power to sweep me off my feet?" His hands wrapped around the arch of his feet, and pulled them closer to himself.

Sam set down the paper plate and turned himself around to mirror Gabriel, cross-legged but with hands on his knees instead. "I think we just felt the pull." Shrugging his shoulders, he felt he needed to explain, "I'm kinda new to the whole sex-first thing, so I'm not really sure how this is supposed to go. Usually, I take my time to woo the object of my desire. Girls like to talk and guys like beer and sports talk. With you, I just knew what I wanted. There was no red tape to wade through to see if I really wanted to sleep with you or not. The answer was yes from the first time I locked eyes on you."

"You can see why I'm a little blown away since I've been unintentionally stalking you for weeks. I thought I was going to have to spend some time getting you to find me too adorable to turn down for a date. My plan is blown. I have no idea what to do at this point," Gabriel's hands flew out, palms up, and landed beside both his knees on the bed.

Sam felt the wave of want again, but started speaking to keep it in check, "We have options. Number one, I take you home. We shake hands, unless a blow-job in on the table..." Gabriel laughed, "And we go our separate ways, wondering if we'll meet again."

"Not likely I'll choose that one," shaking his head at Sam, the blonde smirked, "Pretty much a 'no' for me."

"Well, I was just putting it out there. On the table, so to speak," Sam placed his index finger on Gabriel's knee. A small gesture, but the contact seared his skin and made him blush. "Option two," he continued, "is that I go pick out a cheesy movie, and we sit on the couch, drinking beer, making out, and wondering when we'll give up and get back into bed," Sam's thumb started rubbing a figure eight pattern next to his finger.

"Merit. That one has merit," breathy words seemed loud to Sam's ears.

This was the one. The one he hoped Gabriel chose. "Or," Sam paused for effect as he leaned in towards Gabriel, putting his other hand on his other knee, "I can lay you back on this bed and check you for crumbs." Sam licked his lips and waited. He was hovering in front of Gabriel, breathing in the saltiness of his skin, wanting to swipe his tongue from his knee to his groin and see what got in his way, but he didn't. He waited.  
"Three. Oh gods help me...three," Gabriel gulped down the words that struggled in his throat. He leaned down, scooting to lay his head on the pillow behind him while Sam crawled on this hands to hover above Gabriel in a very feline manner. Sam had knees and hands straddled over Gabriel, smirking turned into a predatory gaze.

"Don't worry. Wouldn't want to leave any itchy crumbs in the bed to bother you."

"Am I spending the night?" Gabriel's thumb brushed over Sam's eyebrow, down his temple, and slid down to his chin. Sam noticed a crumb on Gabriel's chest. He leaned down, with only the very tip of his tongue, licked the sharp, buttery morsel into his mouth. Gabriel writhed in approval, gasping with each contact of Sam's tongue.

"I (lick) hope (lick) so (lick)" Sam wasn't stopping his job to discuss it any further. The warmth of Gabriel's skin was the best compliment to the recently gobbled up sandwich. Salty, smooth, with a hint of sweat, the gentle flicking of Sam's tongue lead to lathing and sucking on Gabriel's skin. "You taste like heaven. I could eat you alive."

"I'm inclined to let you. God. To beg you to," Gabriel's hands tore at the sheets, twisting them in his hands, trying to ground himself in the sea of passion he was drowning. His hand slammed flat against the wall when Sam's wicked tongue swiped up the top of his thigh to his hip. "Sam! Oh yes. What do you want to know? I did it. I am an international spy. I'll admit to anything if you just...keep...doing thaaaaat. Ungh." Gabriel had to bite his lip when teeth brushed from his hipbone up to his waist.

"You wiggle more than anyone I've ever been in bed with," Sam managed to mumble out with his mouth full of golden skin. Gabriel was out of words, so he reached for Sam, landing on his neck, and pulled him closer. Hips raised off the bed, hoping to make contact with the tan, chiseled body of the man he couldn't seem to say "No" to.

"M-mmm-mmm! You need to be patient. Good things and all," Sam worked his way up to Gabriel's neck. The muscles rippled under Sam's tongue, leading him to move up. Sam drug his tongue from Gabriel's ear to his chin, and then licked into his mouth. Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and pressed into the kiss, grabbing and clinging to Sam's tongue. Whining with need, Gabriel groaned out when Sam leaned in at the waist, grinding his cock into the nook between Gabriel's hip and thigh.

"Need you. Need you in my bed. Want you to be mine," Sam was barely making sense anymore, grabbing those soft hips for leverage. The touch was so sweet and intense that Sam had to hold his breath, "WAIT!" he blurted out and extricated himself from Gabriel's tangled limbs. "I have other plans. Wait."

Sam inched back down Gabriel's body, looking at the wrecked face of his lover, top teeth biting his lower lip to savor the contact while he had it. "I want to taste every inch of you," he lifted his head up and brought his mouth down next to the soft hair of Gabriel's scrotum. He licked up from that soft, pliable skin to the tip of the wide cock. The scent of arousal made him heady and very greedy. He wanted to feel how his mouth had to stretch a bit with Gabriel inside it. He wanted to feel the build and swallow him down.

"Can I take you like this? Want you to come in my mouth," Sam kissed the soft skin next to Gabriel's dick and across his balls to the left side, feeling the flinches of passion against his cheek. Gabriel groaned and rolled his hips. Sam didn't wait. He wanted, so he took. He slid that beautiful cock, skin darker than you'd expect, into his mouth. His tongue slid along the shaft and rolled over the top of the head, earning Sam a hair pull. His own cock twitched and leaked agaisnt this stomach. _Hair pulling. God yes._ Sam had never wanted that before, but his body sure as hell did.

Gabriel bucked up into Sam's mouth, making Sam lean back a little, but then lurch forward to feel the fullness again. Sam's head bobbed, tongue swirling around as he moved. He felt like he was licking a fast-melting ice cream cone, not wanting to miss a drip of the goodness. Desperate for the taste, he moved faster. He reached down and grabbed ahold of himself, slowly dragging his dry palm in the same motion his mouth was making. He felt the tingles in his abdomen, electricity shot down to his groin. He was losing his rhythm, but he felt Gabriel start to swell on his tongue. He was close. 

"Swear. Don't. Stop. Yes."Gabriel choked out until he slammed his head back, shooting his hips up, and coming. Sam sucked, greedy for the salty tang. He stopped when Gabriel fell back and let his forehead fall to Gabriel's stomach, speeding up his own hand. Licking his lips, remembering where that sharp taste came from, that was all he needed. Coming into his hand and he fell onto Gabriel's legs in the process. 

"You are a monster. I'm not sure if I should move in and chain myself to your bed, or if I should run out of your place without bothering for my clothes, afraid of my life," Gabriel blurted, hiding behind the arm that had flung itself over his face. "Between you and me, I'm still on the fence."

Sam laughed, "You don't seem to be moving, so are you leaning towards the chains?"Wiping his hand on the sheets he'd clearly have to change, he scaled Gabriel to become level with his mouth. 

Gabriel's legs wrapped around Sam's waist, loving the feel of Sam's weight pressing him into the mattress, protecting him by almost obscuring him from view if anyone should walk through the door. They'd only see legs and arms, hidden behind the mass of muscle. 

"I'm still thinking about it. Maybe after a nap, I could think clearly. My brains seem to be missing after that little interlude. I blame you for my inability to process rational thought," Kissing Sam's cheek and then lazily mouthing his way down his neck, Gabriel cherished each inch of skin.

Sam purred, "Mmmmmmmm. Feels good. If you weren't so damned sexy, I could keep my hands off you. It's your fault that I'm lost, and you are my beacon in the night."

Gabriel chuckled, "Romantic."

"Now it's your turn. Why me?" Sam asked in a soft voice as he snuggled into Gabriel's chest. He felt like a cat, and wanted to be curled up and lavished with attention. 

Gabriel's eyebrows went up as he watched the beautiful skin leave his grasp, but he was adaptive. Stroking his fingers through Sam's long, chestnut hair was almost as sensually pleasing. 

"I can put it into words, but it won't do it justice," Gabriel admitted softly. "It isn't just because you're beautiful, handsome...hot. It's because your eyes look like they've seen the worst the world has to offer and still look for the best in people. You're graceful, like a dancer, when you stalk those long limbs all over campus. You intrigue me. I needed to get to know you. Needed it. Not sure why it was so imperative that I meet and date you. I've seen plenty of gorgeous men, but none of them made me want to make deals with the devil just to get them to look my way."His fingers never slowed, and the soft beat of his heart was so soothing. 

"You didn't, right?"

"Make a deal with the devil? Close. I probably pissed off a group of dudes as vindictive as the devil. I cleaned my dorm and stole all their library books to meet you."

Sam sat up and looked right into Gabriel's eyes, "You didn't."

"Hells ya, I did. I was out of ideas. You were always so focused and never noticed me. The plan was to make myself noticeable. Wasn't prepared for it to be so effective."

"Job very well done, Gabriel Shurley. Very well done," Sam's words were garbled due to his face smushed into Gabriel's skin. "Veeeeeery well done. Now nap."

"Fine, but I think we should take a shower when we wake up. I don't think starting to smell is going to make a very good impression on either of us."

Sam curled his arms tighter around Gabriel. There was a sense of ownership he probably shouldn't have felt. That was the only red flag that crossed his mind, and it was fleeting. Sam wanted Gabriel just like this. 


	5. His Brother's Keeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets a call from his brother and a little surprise of his own.

Sam walked into the library with his hand on his stomach. He'd been rubbing his finger over the hickey Gabriel had given him there, reliving the moment for the past few hours. He wasn't late, but Ash had beaten Sam to work, which never happened. 

"Yo! Sammy! Looks like someone got luuuuucky last night! Nice sex hair man," Ash pointed to his head and gave Sam the thumbs up.

Sam walked over, high-fived Ash, and clocked in. He was on his way to shelve books when Ash walked around in front of him.

"OK. Now what have you done with Sam? Hmmmm? Where is the lecture about that kind of talk is socially irresponsible and sexist? Where is my lecture on work place appropriateness? I feel let down, Sammy. Seriously let down. What's the deal?"

Sam shrugged his massive shoulders, reminding him that he and Gabriel had fallen off his bed, landing on his left shoulder, so he winced. 

Ash walked forward, causing Sam to back up, "You mean to tell me that not only do you have a sex-related injury, but you are brass enough to give me the celebratory high-five...at work... without my usual mandatory lectures? Who is she?"

"He," Sam countered. "He is gorgeous, smart, funny, and sexy as hell," Standing straighter, Sam dared Ash to have an opinion about his choice in bedfellows. 

Ash cracked a grin, "That explains it! Couldn't put my finger on why you were so uptight, man! But banging a dude has brought out your inner beast. Sweet."

Sam moved in and towered over the blonde sporting a mullet and a jean jacket, "Watch yourself, Ash."

"Message received, Sammy. Happy for you. Moving on, and moving out," Ash spouted, carrying an armload of books to return. "I'm working, so you don't have to worry about me buggin' ya!"

Sam was more relaxed than he had been in months. Gabriel was everything he needed and was like an etch-a-sketch for his brain. He felt normal for the first time in a long time, not worrying about school or Dean or work, but thinking about tomorrow night when he and Gabriel were going to do a real dinner and a date. He'd promised Gabriel, between blow-jobs, that he'd honor him with a real date, and promise not to get in his pants for at least 24 hours. They'd been insatiable, and this morning Sam had used the replay to get himself off in the shower. The hickey had helped, being a little sore still. Sam was figuring out that a little pain got him going. Gabriel had liked pulling his hair. He'd pinched his ass, tweaked his nipple, and bitten down on his thigh. It wasn't a lot of pain, but holy shit did it get him off. 

Sam was going to have to tone down replay of his evening, or he'd be stepping into the bathroom in the break-room to put a stop to the hard-on he felt budding. He'd never done that before, but he figured, No Harm-No Foul. Walking around the library with a raging boner would cause more harm than a few minutes behind a locked door. It wasn't like anyone could miss it. 

He felt the phone buzz in his pocket. Gabriel, he was betting. He had it on silent due to the whole, working in a library thing. Although, he wasn't opposed to checking out who was calling. 

Dean.

Well, consider his boner gone. 

Sam was already walking into the back, "Dean. Everything OK?"

"Heya, Sammy! Ya. 'Course. Why? You OK?" Dean was keeping the tone light. Since Dean used to be a con-artist for a living, Sam didn't feel better quite yet. There were questions to ask and code words to use. 

"I'm good. Met someone."

"Nice! Boy or girl?"

"Boy."

"Well, tell me about him. Don't leave me hanging!"

"He's great. It's all new, though. Sex is good," Sam replied calmly like he was running down his grocery list.

Dean sputtered and coughed, "What? You just talk about that stuff now? Just going around tell me you're getting laid? When the hell did that change?"

Sam shrugged, winced, and sucked in a breath, "Don't know. Maybe in the last few months when I really never heard from you. Haven't quite been myself lately. Just figured I'd enjoy life and not worry so much."

Dean laughed, "Ya, right. You're not telling me something, but I'll let it slide. Sorry, little brother. Things have been hoping here. Lost a few hikers, had a few kids go missing, and then a group of off-roaders got themselves rolled down an embankment, and we had to rescue their asses, all while trying to fend off a few members of the local wild life. That was just in the last two weeks. Trying to keep track of who we've found, who we've got available to look, and trying to keep the Sheriff happy is taking a bit of my time. I'm bone tired."

"How's Cas doing?" Sam asked after Dean's best friend. He was really curious, but there was a bit of a probe going on. Cas had been in love with Dean for about the last ten years. Dean has loved him back, but was too afraid to make a move. As a result, Sam was really uncomfortable with their sexual tension every time they all hung out. 

Dean cleared his throat, "Good."

"That's it? Good? You been ignoring him too?"

Dean countered quickly, "No. And I haven't been ignoring you at all. I've been busy. And no. I haven't been ignoring Cas either. Shit. Can't a guy get a break and just talk to his brother around here?"

"Depends, Dean. You going to ask him out yet?"

"Jokes on you, Sammy. We've been dating for a month. It's kinda weird, and we're taking it slow, but we started over burgers and pie. I told Cas I liked his second to pie, and he said he loved me. So, we're givin' it a try."

Sam was almost speechless, "Awesome. You two deserve each other,"

"That's why I haven't called. Knew you'd know something was up."

"Figures. I gotta go back to work, Dean. Tell Cas I said Hi!"

Dean sounded lighter than he had when the call started. That fake happy sound was out of his voice. "You take care, Sammy. Want to meet that new guy of yours soon."

"If he's still around, you will. Talk later."

Sam felt like he'd won a bet or something, but he had to get back to work. Gabriel would probably text or call in the next few hours, and he thought he might want to get something done before he got distracted again. Just mentioning Gabriel's name to himself caused a troupe of tap dancers to shuffle across his breadbasket. Doesn't look like he'd get as much time to focus as he thought.


End file.
